It is known in connectors to protect the plug and socket against unintentional separation by using a union nut. In order to prevent the screwed connection from disengaging, the union nut is usually screwed onto the corresponding external thread of the plug up to an axial stop, which is frequently axially sealed by an O-ring seal or the like, and tightened. If, in the event of damage, the plug and socket connection must be disengaged quickly and a damaged part must be replaced, the time required for engaging and disengaging such a plug and socket connection is a disadvantage in these known connectors.
It is known from DE 100 03 924 A1 that a plug connector can be detachably connected to a socket connector by using a bayonet lock. For this purpose, matching links are located on the external surfaces of the guide sleeves and the receptacle of the connector. These links, together with correspondingly located guide pegs, ensure a tight connection when the connector is engaged and the guide sleeve is twisted. Due to the mechanical stress of the guide pegs and the matching link, this type of connection is not used for the axial connection of connectors having a small cross section.
A coaxial HF connector is known from DE 30 22 102 C1 in which at least one of the connectors is designed as a threaded sleeve having an external thread and onto which either a socket connector or a socket having a bayonet lock can be screwed in, i.e., fastened by a twisting lock. However, the insertion forces and withdrawal forces during engaging and disengaging, which occur during handling of this connector, are not very strong due to the usual omission of seals, so that only minor stresses occur for the locking lugs.
An electrical connector in which the corresponding socket can be fastened on the plug using a union nut is known from DE 296 18 581 U1. Here, the union nut contains an internal thread for the connection to a plug having an external thread, as well as profile-shaped recesses for the connection to a plug having external pegs, a bayonet connection for example. It is a disadvantage that the external pegs withstand only low stresses with regard to the occurring insertion forces and withdrawal forces. Since the complete plug-in path must be used when screwing on the union nut, a quick assembly of the plug and socket connection is not possible when the screwed connection is used.
An electrical connector having a bayonet lock is known from EP 0 431 408 A2. Quick assembly is achieved here in that a guide groove for receiving a guide rib has a high pitch. However, the nearly constant high pitch cannot meet the different requirements with regard to a tight fit.
An electrical connector in which the threaded sleeve is composed of only two sections is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,329. Since the threaded sleeve no longer has a closed cylindrical shape, such a connector is unstable and cannot be lastingly and reliably held. Insertion forces, withdrawal forces, and torsional forces during the plug-in procedure can easily result in damage to the sections of the threaded sleeve.
The patent document references cited herein are hereby incorporated by reference herein.